First Impressions
by RosesHaveThorns3713
Summary: Instead of Bella being the new one at Forks, its the Cullens. Basically Twilight except that one detail, which changes alot! Story better than summary. Please please please R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, I'm back! Poor you! So it's been awhile since I've updated but I couldn't find a good story idea, and none of you gave me any **** but anyway, I've written some of this story out on paper. I would write like 6 file pages and when I type it up it would only be 3! **

**So I'm hoping this will be longer than my other story but if I don't get good reviews then I will not continue. Like I've said before, if you review I'll go see what stories you have and review them, it's a win win situation! **

First Impressions

The morning light of Forks managed to squeeze through the clouds and into Bella's window. The peaceful brunette soon became restless as the all too familiar tune of her alarm clock echoed through her room.

Bella groaned as she reluctantly accepted the time and turned off the alarm. She swung her legs out from under her blankets and got up. As she made her way across the hall to the bathroom she smelt something burning.

"Dad are you cooking something?" she shouted down the stairs.

"Noo," he replied just like how a child says no to stealing a cookie when he did.

"Dad, if anything is turning brown or black, turn it off and I'll be down in a minute." There instantly was movement downstairs as Charlie went about saving what food he could.

Bella made her way to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror

"Should I even bother?" she said as she seen the haystack on top of her head.

Bella ran a brush through her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. It was the only thing she could do without straightening it, and if she did, she would definitely burn herself and that would be the perfect start to a perfect day.

After freshening up she made her way back to her room. She picked out her outfit. Cheap version of Uggs – as if she could afford the real ones on her wages – grey skinny jeans, long sleeve green 'Colours of Benetton' top and her brown hoody. She would add the waterproof later.

She made her way down to a desperate Charlie. He was running around like a headless chicken, checking everything.

Bella couldn't help but stand at the door and watch the circus act play out before her.

Charlie soon caught her and questioned her, "Why are you just standing there, help!" He did sound desperate.

"Good morning to you too dad," Bella said as she made her way over to the stove, she quickly flipped the already dark brown pancakes.

"Yeah sorry hon. Good morning, how are you?" Charlie replied sympathetically. He felt bad for his little outburst.

"I'm good, you?" Bella removed the pancakes from the pan and placed them on a plate. She set them in the middle of the table.

"I'm great." Charlie sat down opposite Bella and placed a couple of pancakes on his plate. He drowned them in syrup and tucked in.

"So, why did you go to all this trouble?" Bella knew Charlie wouldn't risk burning down his house unless it was important. Bella was a bit scared on which topic Charlie would preach because last time he did this he gave her _'the talk' _which Renee had previously given to her when she was thirteen.

"Yes, well there was something I wanted to talk to you about," Charlie paused, "there's new kids starting your school today. The Cullen's, I think. There are five of them. Well you see they're all adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen and I just wanted you to show them around and..."

"Make them feel welcomed." Bella finished his little speech.

"Yes, yes that's right. I knew it wasn't easy when you first came so, please help them."

Bella nodded in agreement. Charlie was right; Bella's first couple of days weren't the best. Everyone stared and kept asking questions about her life in Phoenix. 'So your chief Swan's daughter', 'do you prefer Phoenix or Forks?' and 'why did you end up in this dump hole?'

The truth was she did prefer Phoenix over forks. She missed the heat and sunshine. The only reason she even considered coming to this dump hole is because her mother remarried and wanted to travel with Phil to his baseball games. But life up here isn't too bad for her. It's boring at times but she has made some good friends.

First, there was Jessica, a real gossip. Bella sometimes think she only hangs around with her so she can get the latest dirt on the 'new girl', but she loves her as a friend none the less. There's also Angela, one of Jessica's friends but unlike Jessica, she can keep her mouth shut, the reliable one. And there's Mike, the possessive one of the gang. He's with Jessica and that's one relationship Bella doesn't want to end anytime soon.

"Don't worry dad, I will," Bella ate the last bite before standing up, "I better go or I'll be late. I'll do the dishes when I get home, ok?"

"Don't worry I'll do them, after all, I made the mess," Charlie chuckled.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Bella walked out the kitchen to the hall where she got her jacket and then she made her way out to her beloved truck.

The truck was a home coming present from Charlie. He bought the 1950's red Chevrolet from his mate, Billy Black. This truck is ideal for Bella. If she was in an accident, her truck would hardly have a scratch. The only downside is that it was really loud and would make any passer-by jump.

Bella made her way down the streets of Forks anticipating the arrival of the Cullens.

Whatever sunshine there was this morning had now disappeared behind the gloomy clouds. Sunshine was a rare sighting in Forks and even then it couldn't live up to Phoenix.

As Bella made her way into the school car park it was easier than expected to notice the new kids. They were all standing by a very expensive looking silver Volvo and just like Charlie said, there were five of them.

She parked her truck, gathered her books and made the journey into school.

The first couple of classes seemed to go by quickly. Everyone was hyped up about the arrival of the new students, saying how gorgeous they were and how they wouldn't mind be set-up with one of them.

It wasn't till third period, Chemistry, when Bella had her first encounter with one of the new bunch. She was a short girl, pixie like, thin with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. Her clothes looked like they had just come off the runway, expensive. She was quite pale looking and had a perfect face. Straight nose, perfectly sculpted cheeks, it wasn't until she saw the eyes Bella got a shock. They were gold in colour and there were deep purple marks under them. You would think she was tired or healing from a broken nose.

Bella soon realized the only available seat was beside her. She felt like now would be the best chance to carry out her promise of this morning's conversation.

The teacher pointed her to the seat next to Bella and then went back to organizing papers. The girl made her way down to the back and took a seat. Her walk was more like a dance; it was quite hard to watch without jealousy taking over.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." Bella introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm Alice, Alice Cullen." Her voice sounded like someone singing, beautiful and fragile.

"Nice to meet you Alice. So it's your first day? Don't worry I was considered the new girl until you came along. So I know how it feels to be the topic on everyone's mind."

"I know its annoying isn't it?" Alice sounded happy. Being able to relate to someone.

"Completely, have you met Jessica Stanley yet?" Bella thought it would be best to warn her.

"No, who's she?"

"I'm her friend like but I thought I should warn you. She's the gossip of the school." She loved Jessica as a friend, don't get her wrong.

"O, so she's the mouth of the school?"

"Yeah, believe me she won't miss out on meeting you."

The two kept exchanging little details on how they ended up in Forks and previous schools until the teacher got sorted and called the class to order.

Bella encountered a Cullen one other time before lunch. It was a male. He was lean and tall yet muscular. He had honey blond hair, pale skin and those golden eyes. He too, had perfect features, straight nose, perfect cheekbones and heavy eyes.

Bella was on her way to government and he was walking down the corridor. She noticed he wore a pained expression and she could've sworn his eyes turned darker.

Soon Bella made it to class and didn't think twice about the new family. To her they were just a bunch of new kids with a different story. They are surprisingly alike even though they are adopted. She didn't hold much interest in them and would make them feel welcomed. After all, she knew how they felt.

**So there's the first chappie! Like I said above, review and I'll do the same to your stories!!**

**Come on guys, what are you waiting for!**

**Did anyone see New Moon? Wasn't it amazing!! I loved it and I'm so gonna go back and see it again!!**

**JJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. When I was writing this I only had ****2**** reviews. So thank you to those two. I really appreciate the story alerts and stuff but please review!! I can't stress the point enough!! I feel like a teacher which is kind of scaring.**

**So I would like to dedicate this chapter to my two reviewers, ****vampyregurl09**** and ****PadawanCassy****. Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot. Maybe even more then chocolate, and that's saying something.**

On the way to lunch Bella met Angela and Jessica in the hall. Jessica couldn't hold in the topic of the Cullen's any longer.

"Hey Bella, have you seen the new kids?" Her voice was full of anticipation to gossip.

Bella knew even if she didn't, she would get the '411', 'lowdown', 'top goss', whatever works.

"I seen two of them, you?"

"Yes!" she squealed, "they're gorgeous!" That old 'high school crush' look was in her eyes.

"Jess, you're with Mike so don't get all lovey dovey on us ok?" Angela spoke up from behind Jessica.

"O, but Angela, once you see the younger one you will be blown away," Jessica was imagining her whole life with this one boy...

"What's his name?" Angela interrupted her thoughts, determined to make her see things her way.

"O, um, Edmund or Edward, or something like that."

Angela rolled her eyes and continues to walk.

When they entered the cafeteria, Bella was once again stunned by the beauty of 'the new kids'. There was five model like beings sitting on the other end of the hall.

There were three boys and two girls. There was Alice from history and the blonde pained one, accompanied by a huge, muscular boy who looked like a professional footballer. He had short brown hair, was quite tall with pale skin and once again, those golden eyes.

"Bella are you coming?" Angela's voice invaded Bella's mind.

"O, yeah, sorry, daydreaming." Bella made her way to the lunch line and waited. She thought now would be a good time to look at the Cullens again.

She was now looking at the other girl. She had long blonde hair, with the same skin and eyes. From where Bella was standing it looked like this girl had the kind of figure any girl would kill for. She was wearing clothes of great expense; it was like she had just finished doing a photo shoot.

Bella now turned her gaze to the third boy, the youngest looking, probably Jessica's heart throb. He had bronze hair that was messy but gorgeous. He too had pale skin, designer clothes and those intriguing golden eyes. Bella had to admit he didn't look as muscular as the other boys, he was somewhat more, lanky...

"I see you've noticed Edward, Bella." Jessica's voice was a mixture of teasing and protectiveness.

At that moment, as if they called him, Edward turned to face them. Bella quickly turned back round with rosy cheeks.

She quickly grabbed a tray of food, paid for it and then went to sit down. Her table was about 6-10 metres from the Cullen's'. Bella took a seat in which she could get a good view so she can finish observing the bronze haired one, Edward.

Mike, Eric, Ben and Taylor were already there waiting for the girls.

"So, Bella, what do you think of the new guys?" Mike asked Bella as soon as she was seated.

It was starting to get on Bella's nerves that everyone just wanted to ditch dirt on them. This is how it would have been on her first days at Forks and she wished there would have been some one there who wouldn't have put up with it.

"I don't know them Mike, do you?" It came out sharper than Bella had intended.

Mike pulled back and put his hands up in an 'I surrender' way. "No, but I wanted to know what you thought," he said defensively. "Are you ok Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I snapped at you." Bella had never been able to hold grudges or last long in an argument. The guilt just came down like a tonne of bricks and would stay there until she apologized.

"It's cool Bells, forgotten." Mike smiled.

"I really want to go over and introduce myself," Jessica said, hating to be left out of any sort of conversation. "Hey Bella, why don't you come with me?"

"O, no, no thanks." The shy side to Bella's personality kicked in.

"O, come on!" Jessica grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her off her chair. She basically dragged her over to the Cullen's table.

They all stopped talking and looked at them with confusion, yet some amusement was in their eyes.

Bella could feel her cheeks turning scarlet.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley," she gave a little wave, "and this is Bella Swan," she gestured to Bella.

Bella gave a small smile and turned to Alice who raised her eyebrow meaning, 'so this is Jessica?' in return Bella looked at her apologetically.

"Can we help you?" The youngest one, Edward said. There was frustration in his voice. He was obviously irritated by the two girls.

Even with the obvious annoyance, Jessica still kept her happy, cheery tone.

"I just wanted to meet you all."

Bella rolled her eyes. Jessica obviously doesn't know when she's not wanted.

Suddenly the cafeteria door swung open and a cool draft swept through. Bella looked when it banged against the wall. When she turned back she seen Edward's eyes were now black and he was looking straight at her. He had a pained expression on his face and his hands were balled up into fists on either side of his untouched food. His veins were popping out on his hands, up his arms and neck. His muscles were standing out too. Bella was mistaken by the lanky figure.

Bella stared into his eyes like a deer caught in headlights. She felt a shiver down her spine and looked away. The expression _if looks could kill_ came to mind.

"Um, we have to go." The big muscular one said. He quickly got up, pulling Edward with him.

As they walked round the table, Edward never took his eyes of Bella. When they passed the girls, Bella could've sworn Edward leaned in towards her before the big one jerked him away. She stared after them as all three boys exited the hall.

She turned back to Alice, one eyebrow up questionably. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, I don't understand," there seemed to be a deeper meaning to the words. "I'll go see, Rosalie are you coming?" Alice stood up and started making her way out. The blonde one, Rosalie, followed suit.

"Weird," Jessica said.

"Yeah," Bella furrowed her forehead, "I wonder what the big deal was."

The two girls made their way back to the rest. When they got back Lauren had seemed to join them, not one of Bella's admirers. Jessica insisted on telling what happened. Bella remained quiet. She didn't feel it was her duty to discuss other's matters.

Yet Bella couldn't help but wonder why Edward was reacting that way. Was there a foul odour coming off her, which was carried to him by the wind? Surely not, she had a shower last night. Bella suddenly felt even more self-conscious in front of the Cullens.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was now the third last period of the day, biology. Bella was situated at her table drawing patterns on her page.

She thought if she could get through this period and double P.E, without seeing the Cullens then she would only have to face the pixie each day.

It was as if the devil himself, had heard Bella's thoughts, for as she turned her sight to the door Edward was there. As soon as his eyes fell on Bella he stiffened and stood in the doorway staring at her. His eyes were black and empty. The pained expression was once again plastered to his face. It looked like he wanted to run. Run away and never come back.

Bella could've sworn he shifted towards the door but Mr. Banner spotted him.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, come in." Mr. Banner waved his arm to signal him over.

Edward quickly turned to face the teacher. What once was a pained expression had now turned into one of shock and horror. He slowly but reluctantly made his way over to the teacher's desk. He would look up at Bella every now and again.

Mr. Banner quickly signed his sheet, gave him his textbook and motioned for him to take a seat next to Bella, the only available seat.

Edward quickly sat down but had his seat as far away as possible and, like lunch, was all tensed up. Through-out biology he never relaxed his position.

Bella didn't want to look at. Somewhere between lunch and class she had picked up the courage to ask Edward what was bothering him before. Now, it was out of the question. She didn't, wouldn't talk to him.

He never stopped glaring at her. Bella let her hair fall over her shoulder, creating a fuzzy curtain between them. It didn't make any difference; she could still feel Edward's charcoal eyes burning on her skin.

**Ok, there's chapter two!**

_**IMPORTANT!**_

**Now I'm serious, I will not update until I have 5 reviews! I hate doing it but I'm going to because I feel two reviews aren't enough for me to sit in front of a computer for a couple of hours. I'd ignore my English coursework and I wouldn't revise for test, and for what, 2 REVIEWS!!!**

**I loved the reviews I got, don't get me wrong!**

**JJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW!!! I got my 5 reviews in under a day, I liked that. It brought a smile to my face. Please don't kill me for not updating in months. I've been really busy over the Christmas season and then I had mocks of mocks of mocks of gsce's (I had a lot of exams).**

**ME: I sooo own Twilight. Which means I own Edward and Emmett and Jasper and Carlisle *heart starts to race***

**EDWARD: don't be an idiot Jenny, you don't own me, Stephanie Meyer does!**

**ME: what the frick? You exist? I think I'm gonna faint! *starts swaying***

**EDWARD: no, please don't! *catches me* Carlisle!**

***Carlisle enters***

**CARLISLE: Edward, you have to control your dazzling techniques. **

**EDWARD: I never dazzled anyone. She fainted because I existed.**

**CARLISLE: nothing out of the ordinary than.**

***Emmett turns to face everyone***

**EMMETT: sorry, Jenny is currently unavailable due to technical difficulties. On behalf of her I would like to present you with the next chapter. No vampire, human, werewolf or other mystical creatures were harmed during the making of this chapter...I think.**

Edward never relaxed his tense position, nor did he ever stop staring at Bella. All the way through biology his eyes were fixated on her. But the thing that scared Bella the most was the way he looked at her. It wasn't a stare of curiosity but a glare of hate, of anger.

What had Bella ever done to make him so mad? He didn't know her; he never even tried to make conversation with her. And yet he had the nerve to be infuriated at her. Bella's previous self-consciousness turned to anger, and that anger turned to courage. She would have asked right then and there what his problem was; only the bell rang signalling the end of class. Before the shrill of the bell had ceased Edward was already half way out the door.

She would ask him what she done wrong. Why he was angry with her. Yes she would ask, tomorrow.

Bella quickly gathered up her books and started making her way to the door but before she was able to escape mike came over.

"Hey Bella, how's you?" Bella could think of very few days in which Newton didn't escort her to gym.

"I'm fine Mike." Bella started to make her way to the door with Mike following her. He was like a puppy.

"So Bella, are you thinking of going to prom this year?" Bella found it very hard not to stop walking by the sudden question.

"Ah, probably not Mike because A) I think I'm going to Jacksonville that weekend. And B) I can't dance to save my life, I'd end up killing someone."

Mike chuckled, "well maybe you come to the winter dance."

"Maybe, most likely not but I guess there's a possibility." _For goodness sake drop the subject already!_

"Great! So we can go together then?"

"Ugh Mike I don't know! If you want, ask me when that time of year comes, ok?" This was the second worse thing to saying, 'yeah sure Mike! I'll go with you!'

Before Mike could reply Bella quickly turned into the changing rooms, but not without clipping the toe of her boot on the door frame. She quickly straightened herself up to see Alice standing there with an amused look on her face. Bella made her way up to her locker.

"Have a nice trip?"

"That is so old Alice. But yes I had a wonderful trip. I would've bought you a souvenir but it was too short."

Alice chuckled, "Hello Bella."

"Hey Alice," Bella's voice was laced with boredom.

"You ok?"

"Hmm? Yeah fine. Just sport isn't my forte. You witnessed there firsthand that I am the queen of the uncoordinated."

Alice laughed but continued to get changed. She was one of the few who could pull off the P.E kit. When they were done they went into the sports hall. Bella's hell.

"Umm. Alice? I don't mean to be nosey but did you ever find out what was wrong with Edward?"

Alice shifted uncomfortably, "Ah...yeah. Don't worry; nothing of any importance."

"He's in my biology class; he seemed pretty tense and angry...at me."

"My brother has some strange ways, I'm sorry you'll have to excuse him. He has a lot on his mind at the moment," she said lightly but Bella couldn't but think there was something she didn't know.

_Of course there is stuff I don't know about them. They just moved here._

The next encounter with the Cullens was when Bella was in her tank-of-a-truck. School had finished but there seemed to be a disturbance, therefore stopping all the students escaping the car park. Bella noticed that the occupant of the car in front of her was Edward.

He was glaring at her through the review mirror perched on the windshield. You would think the glass would shatter under the intense stare. But Bella was shattering. She couldn't help it, she didn't see it coming but all of today's events came down on her like a firing squad. She couldn't understand how he could hate her without knowing her. His stare, his cold presence. Un-decidedly Bella started crying. It wasn't obvious but if you concentrated really hard you could see that one stray tear glisten in the light.

From where Bella was sitting she could see Edwards's reaction in his mirror. His face went from angry to disgust. Disgust towards her, the one he didn't know yet the one he can judge. A look of disgust for the outcast.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

That night seemed to go as usual. Bella would make dinner and there would only be small talk at the table. Mainly Charlie asking how Bella got on making the Cullens feel welcome. She answered the direct questions and then asked some of her own. She discovered that Dr Cullen, Carlisle, works at the local hospital and that Mrs Cullen, Esme, was sick of city living and wanted to move to the country side. But Charlie wasn't one to get the low down, the '411' off of.

The really only difference was when Bella went to bed. She had this eerie feeling that someone was watching her. She tried to get on with the usual duties before bed but couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. It took her a while but eventually she fell asleep. That night her dreams consisted of a pair of golden eyes gradually dissolving into black and then back to gold. This continually happened.

Half way through the night Bella was abruptly awaken because of a cool draught hitting her. What she awoke to was something that she never thought would happen. Standing there at the end of her bed was a figure.

At first she thought it was Charlie checking on her but the figure was too muscular for Charlie's build. All of sudden instead of screaming Bella had an undying urge to touch the stranger. Slowly but surely her hand gradually reached for it and she was certain it was reaching back. Then she blinked.

**I am so so so so so sorry for not updating earlier but seriously I have been really busy. Also I kinda had writers block....there also may have been a bit of laziness thrown in there somewhere. **

**Can we aim for 10-15 reviews this time? I know I'm asking for a lot but please! I promise I will try hard to get the next chapter up!**

**The only real reason this is up is because Megan and I went shopping today to Coleraine and visited Waterstones! (Forever a place of Zen and peace!) But we went to starbucks and got talking about fanfic and it got me thinking of updating. Also it was quite funny – you see I joined a group on facebook called 'I wear a hoddy because I'm cold not because I wish to 'knife' you' we were walking down the street and it went something like this:**

**Megan: teenagers are judged too much...**

**Me: I'm cold, where's my hoddy, I wish to knife someone *the lady walking past gave me a look of horror* I think I said that too loud**

**Megan: so do I...**

**Good times... :D **

**JASPER: I think she's waking up**

**EMMETT: maybe we should pour a glass of water on her face**

***everyone stares at Emmett***

**EMMETT: what? It's what they do in movies! Stop looking at me like that!!**

**ALICE: *sigh* ok Edward; let's go through this one more time. She said that she owned Twilight and anything in it. Then you replied by saying that she was an idiot and that Stephanie Meyer owns us, am I right so far?**

**EDWARD: yes**

**ALICE: and then she says she's going to faint because you exist?**

**EDWARD: yes**

**ALICE: wow Edward, you actually have an admirer! *laughs***

**ESME: look, she's waking up**

**ROSALIE: finally, we usually don't give humans this much attention, so why her?**

***everyone looks at each other***

**ALL: I don't know actually**

**EMMETT: let's go, I don't want to miss the Looney toons.**

**JASPER: road runner, beep beep!**

**EDWARD: guys we can't leave her here, can we?**

**CARLISLE: I don't see why not**

**ME: excuse me, but I just fainted and all you're worried about is that bl***y road runner?!**

**EMMETT: oy, don't diss RR**

***I just stare at them***

**ME: I know your all vampires**

***gasp***

**Da da daaaaaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *grovels on the floor* life just seemed to have gotten in the way.**

**Emmett: Erm, Jenny?**

**Me: Yes, Emmett dearest?**

**Rosalie: Hold on a second! Dearest? Back off! He. Is. Mine.**

**Me: I meant it as a term of endearment, not as a pet name…**

**Rosalie: Still.**

**Emmett: Excuse me?**

**Carlisle: Jenny, you said that you know we're vampires, correct?**

**Emmett: Excuse me?**

**Me: Well, you see-**

**Emmett: EXCUSE ME PLEASE! I WAS TALKING FIRST!**

**Me: What!**

**Emmett: Your pants are on backwards.**

That one movement, the fastest thing one can do, made whatever was before her disappear. Whoever it was vanished out of thin air. Nothing was there apart from her bedroom window. Nothing.

The moonlight was even dulled out by the cursed clouds that seemed to have set up camp in Forks. The whole scene gave Bella a shiver down her spine.

She started questioning herself: _Was anything really there? Was it a dream? Surely nothing can actually move that disappear and isn't it physically impossible to just go POOF!_

The thought of _'her stranger'_ never left her mind and she soon fell asleep dreaming about them standing at the end of her bed, she played through what might have happened. As the figure came into close view Bella was shocked that her imagination had put the face of _Edward Cullen_ on the figure, yet funnily enough, Bella seemed content with it. More than content, maybe even…complete.

'This cannot be happening,' Bella groaned as she looked out of her bedroom window to the winter wonderland that confronted her.

The ground was covered in ice, and snow was starting to gather. Branches and leaves were fighting each other with little swords of ice. Cob webs looked like big snowflakes thanks to the morning frost, the clouded purple sky indicated there was more to come.

_Great! Major hazard zone. Look out Forks, there is a chance of more snowfall and an absolutely imminent chance of continuous minor earthquakes as Bella Swan falls and tumbles all day! _

After collecting herself, Bella made her way to get ready for another day of school. Another day with _Cullen._

Once she grabbed a pop tart she made it to her beast of a truck with only one mishap. As she opened the door she noticed a note lying on the drivers seat.

_Bella, _

_I replaced your tyres, the other ones were getting bald._

_Might be late home, don't wait up._

_Drive safe,_

_Dad_

Bella felt touched at the compassion Charlie showed, she stowed the letter safely in her glove box. Then with great care she slowly made her way to the High School, glancing around the parking lot she spotted all the Cullens by the familiar Volvo so Bella drove the very far end of the lot and parked her truck. It would be further to walk to class but it would be worth it.

As she hopped out she permitted herself one look.

They all had gone to class but Edward. He stood there staring at her. No, glaring would be the appropriate word. His eyes narrowed into slits and his jaw tense.

Somewhere deep inside of Bella and anger boiled and she soon found herself walking towards Edward. As soon as he figured she wasn't going inside but coming towards him, he tensed even more if it was possible.

This was not what he was expecting from the small girl, wondering if he could make it inside without looking like a scaredy-cat or passing by her he soon realized he would have to stand his ground.

Bella stood in front of him, hands on hips, lips pursed and determination on her face. 'What the hell is your problem?' Anger laced her words.

'My problem? You're the one that stormed over like you own the place! You've got every guy around here following you like they're your golden retriever. Well I'll tell you something Ms Swan, not me. Oh no, I'm not going to fall for you. So don't tell me I have a problem because you the one with the problem!' Venom soaked every word that came out of his mouth.

Any determine demeanor that Bella had before dissolved into thin air. She turned away from Edward and stumbled her way to the school building, tears on the brink of over flowing.

**Bella's POV **

Well that was seriously low.

I have anger slowly building up in me and I felt like I was a bomb waiting to go off.

I recently confirmed my original thought that Edward was a rich, arrogant douche bag who is the author of 'How to be a Jerk for Dummies', heck! He could be a professor on the subject!

A small voice inside of my head was telling me that I didn't know him and I was judging him like he was to me. I wanted to brush it off but I couldn't help but listen and consider.

I don't remember much of chemistry, Alice didn't say much, just the occasional sentence to me that she wasn't ignoring me and for that I was grateful. Government was no different, Jasper sat in the corner with a window open. I thought that was quite strange seeing as it was neither to hot of cold in the room. His faced seemed a lot more relaxed but still pained.

Soon lunch came and I sat with Jessica and 'the gang'. Even after yesterdays events Jessica tried to get me to go to the Cullen's table with her. I declined as politely as I could yet she still seemed irritated by it. I was angry with Edward but I didn't want to upset Jessica so I told her only for a minute. 'Yes! I'll love you forever Bella!' She was bouncing up and down in her seat.

'Come on then,' the sooner I did it, the sooner it would be over and done with.

As we made our way to the table I saw Edward quickly snap his head to see us coming. He abruptly stood and started making his way out of the cafeteria.

My anger boiled up inside of me. I was angry with him for his attitude and I was angry at myself for not confronting him about it.

'Stay here, I'm going to talk to him,' I whispered to Jessica.

As I made my way to the door I heard Alice say, 'Bella don't! Emmett, do something.' I was soon outside, Edward was about twenty feet away, he just stood in the snow…he was so beautiful.

'Bella this isn't a good idea, come back inside,' Emmett said from behind me.

'Piss off Emmett, I gotta get to the bottom of this shit.'

'You don't understand.'

'No! I don't, and that's why I'm going to find out what the problem is.' I stalked over to Edward whom was now facing me as if he knew I was talking about him. When I was no more than a metre from him I looked up.

_Eyes. _

_Gold._

_Beautiful._

'Edward.'

'Bella.'

'Can we talk?'

And queue awkward silence.

Most people would say 'sure, why not?' But no, not Edward.

'If it's necessary.' His face was completely blank. Some would say anger and annoyance, even pain is the worst emotion projected on your face. I would have agreed with them up until now, the absence of any emotion is what hurt me the most.

It was now starting to get cold and I think he noticed too because we soon ended up in an empty classroom.

There were notices and posters with frayed edges hanging on the wall, models and plants placed on the bench near the windows. The whiteboard had a detailed diagram of the stages of mitosis on it. It was obvious that we were standing in a biology room.

I went and sat on one of the stools and he did to, we were opposite each other and the silence couldn't last a moment longer.

I was preparing what to say when all of a sudden his velvet voice s all I could hear, 'I feel like I owe you an apology, my behaviour has been unacceptable. These past few days have been…painful.'

'Painful?'

He just looked at me as though he had already said too much, so I continued on, 'your not the only one who owes and apology. Look, I've known you for two days; usually I wouldn't care if you hated me. I can list plenty of people who hate my guts, but you, you are different. I feel as though any hostility between us is just wrong.' It wasn't till after I said that I realized I just opened myself up to him more than I would to my own mother.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me and when I eventually got the idea that I wasn't going to get a reply, I got up from my stool and headed to the door.

'I'm not someone you want to befriend, Bella. I'm a monster in more ways than one.' He found great interest in a spec of dirt on the lab table.

'I've met terrible people, seen horrible things. Things that towns like Forks, only think comes from a Stephen King film.

He looked at me questionably.

'You wouldn't believe me.'

'Try me.' He said.

I had to think hard. I've never breathed a word of this to people I trust with me life let alone a complete stranger. If people heard what I had to say that would put me in the Nut House, it was that crazy. I've tried to block it out and it's worked up until now.

'Bella? Tell me.' Worry on his face disappeared as quick as it appeared.

Deep breathe.

In.

And out.

In.

And out.

Ok, here we go.

'Well wh-,' the bell went signaling the end of lunch. As they say, 'saved by the bell'.

I had been able to avoid Edward for the rest of the day. It was now that we had biology I was worried. Although at lunch I felt the power of his glare, it was nothing compared to the hatred in the one I received yesterday. It was more like a star of confusion and curiosity.

I silently waited for class to begin. There was currently no sign of Edward, and after what felt like good progress at lunch I was slightly disappointed he wasn't here yet.

'Speak of the Devil and he shall appear', one of the truest sayings. Edward waltzed into the room just as Mr Banner walked through the door. He came and sat down beside me, chair as far away as possible but unlike yesterday he angled it towards me.

'Bella.'

'Edward,' I gave a nod of acknowledgment trying to avoid his eyes.

'Bella, we-.' Mr Banner calling the class to order cut him off. We were going to be studying the digestive system today.

I had to admit; I found this quite ironic seeing as the guy sitting beside me didn't eat that of a _human _diet.

**So what's Bella's secret? And how does she know about the Cullens? Let me hear your theories, I'd love to know what you come up with!**

**Let me know what you think **


End file.
